Simple Darthipedia:Happy Caption nominations
Caption of the Week is another attempt to liven up Darthipedia's main page. You can nominate an image with a caption on this page, and if it is successful it will go on the main page for a week. See also: archive. Rules Guidelines #Either the image or the caption (though not necessarily both) must be relevant to Star Wars in some way, shape or form. #Images must comply with the Image Guidelines. #Images can be customized or completely made from scratch, but do not have to be. #The same image cannot go on the main page twice. #The image should not be much larger than 250px. 300 is too large and will go over the right-hand column border on the main page. #If the same image is nominated with two different captions at the same time, the image with the highest vote count wins. #After a week's voting, if a nomination has +4 votes, it can go on the queue. #Votes opposing on the basis of vulgarity or other irrelevant objections will be stricken. #Captions can be taken from Wookieepedia subpages or other locations once the authors are a credited. To nominate an image, please enter the following: Insert descriptive title here (+/-) CAPTION Support Oppose Comments/snide remarks Nominations Planned Parenthood Extreme Now it's just You, Me, Me, Me, Me, Me, Me....ummm, this might take a while.... Support # Image jacked from the Jango Fett article. Runner up Captions: Me and this army, Biyatch! or Planned parenthood for a better Universe- My Universe Darth 83.81.43 19:43, 16 October 2008 (UTC) #You've got how many kids!? Master GumpLord of Poodoo 19:51, 16 October 2008 (UTC) #Jango, the biggest BabyDaddy of them all. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 20:18, 16 October 2008 (UTC) #[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 16:49, 31 October 2008 (UTC) '''Oppose' Comments/snide remarks National lightsaber organisation (+3) You can have my quadruple-bladed black lightsaber…when you pry it from my Cold, Dead Hands Support #Credit goes to Gonk for the caption and Geeky for image, I was merely the glue Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 23:06, 19 October 2008 (UTC) #I like how the sabre totally looks like a swastika. Darth 83.81.43 09:55, 20 October 2008 (UTC) #I want a quadruple-bladed lightsaber... --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 16:51, 31 October 2008 (UTC) :Then pry it from his cold.....dead.....hands. 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 16:58, 31 October 2008 (UTC) Oppose Comments/snide remarks Red dude(+2) "Remember kids, always keep your lightsaber pointed toward the nearest Mandalorian warrior. Also, be sure not to lose your focus on the battlefield, otherwi-" *'blaster fire'* Support #Courtesy of El Jorrel. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 08:33, 27 October 2008 (UTC) #You should also remember not to bring kids to the battlefield... :P --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 16:54, 31 October 2008 (UTC) '''Oppose' Neutral/comments Oh Snap (+3) Hokey religions and ancient weapons are no match for a good blaster at your side and....Oh shit he's right behind me isn't he. Support #'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 15:51, 31 October 2008 (UTC) #Let[[User_talk:LethalReflex|'hal']] 16:16, 31 October 2008 (UTC) #[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 16:54, 31 October 2008 (UTC) #"I find your lack of faith... Disturbing.". Master GumpLord of Poodoo 19:20, 31 October 2008 (UTC) '''Oppose' Comments/snide remarks :Credit goes partially to LO for posting this image in IRC. Madclaw ''Shyriiwook!'' 15:54, 31 October 2008 (UTC)